


Bites and Pieces

by infiniteOddity



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood Drinking, Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insomnia, M/M, These are kind of all over the place so I'm not sure what to tag, a whole lot of arguing, elemental mage au, firefly/space pirate au, mild violence, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/infiniteOddity
Summary: I'm just making a small collection of the quick things I've been writing for Sideshow. They're for various AUs and mostly written when I can't sleep.New drabble as of 6/21/19





	1. Only Sleep Now

**Author's Note:**

> Tomato is noisy when he can't sleep. Bed's a light sleeper, but luckily enough he knows just how to calm down and irritable vampire.

“Fuck!” The hissed expletive is punctuated by the slamming of the refrigerator door and the rattling of the various glass bottles inside. “Fuck. Shit! Stupid overcrowded house.” 

There’s a loud thud as a swift kick is given to the offending appliance. 

“Tamto? It’s getting early, what are you still doing up?”

Tomato whirls around from where he’s throwing his tantrum to see Bed standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He’s sleep-rumpled and rubbing the tiredness from his eyes; the perfect picture of someone woken up too soon by an angry vampire. 

“Sorry, Bed.” Tomato quickly says, guilt washing over him as he realizes just how noisy he was being. It’s especially unfair considering that their resident sorcerer has the room closest to the kitchen. 

“It’s okay. I have a few things to help me fall back asleep.” Bed shuffles closer so he can sleepily lean against Tomato, his warmth quickly seeping into Tomato’s skin. “What’s got you so upset, man? Shouldn’t you be getting ready to sleep for the day?”

“That’s what I was trying to do.” Tomato huffs. “I was going to have a snack so I didn’t wake up hungry, but no one bothered to tell me we were out of blood packs already. Now none of us have time to run out and get more and I’m going to be fucked in the evening.”

“Oh? That’s it? You’re so dumb, Tamto.”

“Excuse me?!”

Bed yawns and loops his arm with Tomato’s and starts guiding him away from the refrigerator and out of the kitchen.

“You could have just woken me up and asked.”

“Bed...”

“It’s fine, Tomato. I’ve told you a million times that it’s fine.” Bed stops to open his bedroom door, ushering Tomato in and following after him. He points Tomato towards the bed, giving him a look that says he won’t tolerate arguments before he putters around the room. Tomato watches as he shuts his window and makes sure that the thick blackout curtains they all have in their rooms are closed and secured tightly. Then he wanders over to his workbench to dig through the bottles and bottles of potions he has. Once he finds the right one, he makes his way back over to the bed. 

Bed stops in front of Tomato and rolls his eyes when he sees him sitting awkwardly at the end of the bed. “Scooch up and get comfortable, dude. I know you don’t want to sleep there.”  
Tomato huffs but does as he’s told, moving until he’s settled comfortably amongst Bed’s collection of pillows.

“You going to tell me what you’re planning?” Tomato finally asks as Bed crawls in next to him, setting his potion on the nightstand.

“My plan is: you’re going to have your snack, I’m going to take this sleeping potion, and then we’re both going to pass the fuck out. I’m going to wake up before you - like I always do - and I’m going to go out and get more blood because even four vampires can’t remember to go out and get their own groceries.”

“Bed, you know you don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t have to do it, Tomato. I do it because I’m the only one in our group who's still mostly human and can. I know the whole forfeiting my soul thing makes my blood taste a little off, but at least it works in a pinch. And, despite having a couple thousand years of knowledge between all of you, I trust none of you to take care of yourselves.”

“Says the guy who holes himself up in his room for days working on his elixirs.” Tomato scoffs.

“That was once and only because it was a very important project. It hasn’t happened since.” Bed easily reminds him. “Now stop stalling, the sun’s going to come up soon.”

“I really hate you, you know.”

“No, you don’t,” Bed murmurs as he shifts so he can sit in front of Tomato and tug down the collar of his sleep shirt to give him more room.

Tomato grumbles just a little bit more, but Bed can see in his eyes the sleepiness and the hunger both trying to take over. As Tomato starts to lean in, Bed gives him a triumphant smirk, happy to have won this round. 

The first thing Bed feels is cool breath against his neck and then a sharp prick as Tomato’s too big teeth sink into his skin like ripe fruit. Bed can feel the first pull of blood and a surge of contentment floods through him as Tomato gives a pleased sigh. He yawns again as Tomato wraps his arms around him and settles him more comfortably in his lap. The room is quiet. The only the sound is that of the birds starting to wake and Bed really doesn’t mind. 

It’s a good moment for both of them. Bed’s mind isn’t racing through a hundred different spells and potion recipes for once and this is the quietest he’s heard Tomato all week. He’s actually just about to drift off, his mind starting to feel like he’s floating when Tomato pulls away. He makes an upset noise that has Tomato snorting quietly. “I’m guessing the vampire drugs hit you real good.”

“Mh. Everything’s made of clouds.” Bed murmurs as he rolls so he can snuggle up into his pillow and against Tomato’s side.

“I thought I was getting close to taking too much. Nice to know that I’m still a good judge of that.”

“Quiet, Tamto. Only sleep now.”

“Alright, I guess I can do that since you weren’t a little shit for once.” Tomato rolls his eyes, but the expression is still fond and there’s a little spark of warmth that’s settled nicely in his chest.

He gives a long yawn and shifts so he can actually sleep. Normally he has trouble sleeping, but he’s full and one of his best friends is warm and curled against his side. He really couldn’t ask for anything better and sleep is quick to pull him into its tempting embrace.


	2. You Can't Take the Sky From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick write of an au based around the show firefly where the boys would be kinda smugglers/pirates with a dash of space cowboy thrown in there.

“What's wrong? Can't sleep?” Bed asks as he looks up from the console. Buck is standing in the door of the cockpit with the fluffy blanket from his bunk wrapped tightly around him.

“Nah. Actually yeah. This is dumb, but I'm gonna tell you a story, dude.” Buck curls up in the vacant copilot seat, his gaze constantly drifting to the viewport that took up most of the space.

“So, back home I had this projector in my room. This thing was awesome. It would turn my whole room into the night sky. My mom would find videos or whatever that fit each season as the sky changed and she even got some from other planets. I guess she set it up when she was putting the room together, but either way, I always had it. Ever since I can remember, right before bed, my mom would turn it on for me, curl up next to me, and instead of reading me a book, she would tell me about the stars. She knew every constellation, man. She'd point out the stars that were actually planets and give me the history on those.”

Buck goes quiet and curls up tighter in the seat, tugging his blanket around him. “Fuck. I miss her so much, dude. I took up this job for her. So I could make her proud, but every time I lay down, I think about her and that projector. I figured it would be the same, actually sleeping out here with the real stars, but the window in my room is too small.”

Buck sighs sadly, but Bed can see where he’s going with this.

“You keep coming up here to sleep because you can see the stars better.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for being so annoying, dude.”

“No. No. It’s nice to have the company. Even if you’re just here sleeping. I sleep when everyone else is awake, so I don’t get to see the rest of the ship much. Plus, I think the newbies are scared of me. I haven’t seen them since we cracked open that box.”

Buck hums in understanding, the constant white noise of the engine and the view full of stars starting to lull him. “Hey, Bed, I’ve got a question.”

“And I’m sure I have an answer. What’s up, Buck?” The navigator is quick to reply.

“How did it end up working out that you got stuck on the night shift while Criken pilots during the day? Why don’t you take turns or something?”

“Oh. That.” Buck can see Bed’s entire form tense up out of the corner of his eye. “You can keep a secret, right, Buck?”

“Of course, Bed. My lips are sealed, man.”

“So when we first started out, Criken and I did take turns. It gave us both a chance to socialize and have the alone time we needed. We had a different crew back then, though. There were some rough spots. We weren’t prepared for pirates like were are now. I had to spend a while in the infirmary after that. The problem is… Well. I’m more like Gmart than you or Tomato. And the rest of the crew didn’t like that. Criken and Tamto weren’t going to just drop me off somewhere, though. So I made a deal with Criken to do everything I need to at night. Out of sight out of mind, right? It worked for the most part until we could ditch that crew. I went on like that for so long it just sort of became the norm. Better to be safe than have you all hate me.”

Buck thinks of when they found Gmart, smuggled away for his own protection with Lawlman begging the crew not to kill both of them. Even in a universe that was supposed to be unified, anyone who wasn’t solely “human” was vilified. Gmart, with his electric green eyes hidden behind his mop of hair and glowing tattoos to match spiraling over every bit of exposed skin, was actually one of the most normal “aliens” Buck had ever seen, but he and Lawlman were still on the run; fearing for their lives. The idea that Bed could be like him was actually not a surprise at all. It explained a lot about his friend’s sometimes weird behavior.


	3. Friends in Odd Places

Tomato can see the blast of ice magic before it hits him. It gives him enough time to pull up his shield, but the heavy piece of metal and wood isn't enough to completely fend off the biting cold or the jagged shards of ice hidden in the white swirls. Needle-like icicles still manage to pierce their way through the gaps in his greaves, buckling his knees, and similar shards rake over his scalp, quickly sending blood flowing into his eyes.

Tomato is shivering and panting as he's left kneeling on the damp stone floor. The only thing stopping him from truly collapsing is the sword he has wedged in a gap in the old masonry. The damn sword that started it all.

He tries to look up at the sorcerer floating high in the center of the room, wanting to face his death with dignity, but between his glasses being long gone and the blood that won't stop pouring into his eyes, he can't make out much besides a blurry mix of blue and skin tones. He's nowhere nearing being able to dodge any more attacks.

“Just end it.” Tomato growls from between grit teeth, but even that's weak. “You won. Despite everything, you won.”

There's a low, humorless chuckle that reverberates against the dripping walls.

Tomato can see the sorcerer shake his head and move his hands in a way he's never seen before. He tenses, readying himself for the death blow, but it doesn't come. Instead, great spouts of water shoot from the floor one by one, disappearing as the sorcerer steps from one to the next, slowly lowering himself to Tomato's level.

Tomato turns away as the sorcerer stops right in front of him.

“Tomato.” A gentle hand cradles his face, making him look up.

“Bed.” Tomato replies weakly as that same hand starts to wipe the blood from his face.

“Oh, Tomato. Look what they've done to you. You've fought hard and well, but _he_ underestimated me. You never should have been sent here.” Bed shakes his head sadly, pushing Tomato's blood-soaked hair away from his forehead.

“I had to. You need to be stopped and I'm the only one-”

“Stop. I don't want to hear _his_ lies coming from you. You should have known, Tomato. No more of that. Rest now.” Bed flicks his free hand and a large otter appears from a burst of water, curling behind Tomato to hold some of his weight. Bed is kneeling in front of him now, and he carefully uncurls Tomato’s fingers from the death grip they have on his sword. He sags under the weight of his armor and his tired, sore body, but the ethereal otter keeps him up.

“I can't rest. I can't rest until I'm done, Bed.” Tomato tries to argue, even as his grip loosens on the shield he's still clutching.

“You are done, Tomato. Any more and you'll die and I refuse to kill someone who's innocent in all this. The only blood I want on my hands is _his_.” Bed’s tone shifts to anger, but it's not directed at Tomato.

“Do you hear me, Criken? I know you're always watching. That's how you've always been. Never the one to get your hands dirty. You wouldn't even lift a finger if I really wanted to kill your beloved champion, would you? You'd let me do it and just write Tomato off as another tragic loss. You'd find someone more naïve to face me and we’d do this all over again, but I'm done. Face me yourself, you coward!” Bed's voice goes high as he screams and kicks Tomato's sword across the room. The enchanted metal bouncing off the far wall.

A piercing whine cuts through the room and the large ruby embedded in the hilt of the sword explodes into a dome of fire. Once the flames fade away, a figure is left standing where the sword once was. His head is held high with pride and he's decked from head to toe in crimson armor, but there's something unnatural about him, something about his limbs that makes him seem human adjacent.

“Don't fool yourself into thinking I came just because you threw a temper tantrum, Bed.” He says as he starts to walk across the room, each heavy boot fall casing steam to rise up from the wet stone. “I'm just here to bring back what's _mine_.”

Before he can get any closer, a wall of water rushes into his path, blocking him off. “No, Criken. If that's what it comes down to, you can't have him back. You're just going to fill his head with more lies and send him right back here to die when he can stand again. I'm going to take care of him. You sent him to me, so he's my champion now. Don't come back to my home unless you're willing to face me yourself.”

The wall of water rushes forward, ready to drown Criken, but he just laughs. “Be careful what you wish for, Bed.” Then he’s gone in another swirl of flames before the waves can even touch him.

Bed turns to check on Tomato and his heart clenches when he finds him staring at him in horror. Bed kneels in front of his again but doesn't try to touch him, instead urging his familiar to cuddle closer to the wounded knight. “Tomato? Tomato. I need you to listen to me; to believe me. I don't know what Criken’s been telling you, but it's all lies. He's gone mad with power over the years. I've been trying to figure out how to save us all this time, but he would rather see this place burn, so he can build his own kingdom on the charred husk of our home. The only thing that's been standing in his way is me. I swear that this is the truth.”

Tomato gives a long sigh and shakes his head, leaning back against the warm otter curled up behind him. “Honestly, I don't even know what to believe anymore.”

“You can decide your own truth, but please let me get you out of here and treat your wounds. You can decide when you're not bleeding on the floor anymore.”

“That sounds nice. I haven't made my own decisions in a long time.”


	4. The Only Thing That Matters (Is You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster AU. Witch Tomato is distracted from his work by a distressed wolf. Bed's not usually one to be bothered by much, so he knows it's important.

There’s a soft scratching at his door before it’s slowly pushed open to reveal a cream-colored wolf who carefully noses his way in. 

 

“Good afternoon, Bed,” Tomato sighs as he turns in his chair and goes back to work. 

 

There’s a series of sick crunching noises from behind him that Tomato pointedly ignores until a pair of decidedly human arms snake their way around his shoulders. “Mh. Afternoon, Tamto. What are you working on?” Bed gives a soft yawn and nuzzles Tomato’s neck, relaxing even more as he takes in huge lungfuls of their resident witch’s herby scent. 

 

“Something to help Ruby and Shanye stay more stable without using up so much of their energy or draining all the batteries in the house.” 

 

“Aw. You’re so sweet, Tamto. Looks like all your tinkering in here pays off sometimes.” Bed laughs, but it’s strained and he hasn’t moved away yet.

 

Tomato shrugs as he adds a few drops of liquid into a jar containing a foggy plasma. When the whole thing hisses and turns black, Tomato sets it down in frustration and grips at Bed’s wrists, tilting his head to actually look at the werewolf invading his space. “Did you actually need something?”

 

“No. No. Can’t I just come visit you?” Bed’s words are muffled from where he’s tucked against Tomato’s shoulder and it’s obvious he’s reluctant to pull away.

 

“You can, but I know you, Bed. There’s always a motive to whatever that weird brain of yours has you doing.”

 

“I did come just to see you. Is that so hard to believe?”

 

“Yes. Now tell me what happened.” Tomato leans as far away as he can to glare at the side of Bed’s head, wonderding if he can will the answers to his questions out of that mop of dirty blonde hair.

 

Bed huffs and pull away. Tomato spins in his chair to watch him and huffs when Bed sinks into his bed, pulling his pillow close to his face and breathing in deeply. Tomato rolls his eyes and gets up. He puts his components away and perches at the end of his bed, watching the wolf curled up there intently. He knows better than to try to invade Bed’s personal space too quickly when he gets like this. “How about this: Who got hurt?”

 

“No one,” Bed says from behind the pillow still clutched in his grip. “Well, none of us.”

 

“So something did happen. Spill or you’re banned from my room for a month.” Tomato laces as much of a threat as he can into his tone, his voice deepening and crackling with the promise of a spell.

 

“Fine.” Bed whines and finally looks up to meet Tomato’s eyes. “Buck and I went exploring through the woods today. We got curious though and went past the boundaries. We found a witch’s hut. It was abandoned. When we looked inside...It was horrible.”

 

Tears start to gather in his eyes and he reaches out for Tomato. The witch takes his hand and can feel the promise of claws there as Bed gets more and more distressed.

 

“The place was absolutely ransacked. Books were torn and crushed, ever jar was smashed, herbs were everywhere, and there was a burn mark. A huge, ugly burn mark right by the fireplace staining the floor and crawling up the wall. It had to have been hunters, Tamto, and they burned whoever had lived there. Burned them in their own home like they weren’t still a person!”

 

He’s crying openly now and Tomato moves further up the Bed so he can pull the weeping wolf to his chest. He gently runs his fingers through Bed’s hair as he keeps telling his story.

 

“Standing there, smelling the lingering sadness and death all wrapped up in the familiar scent of herbs, all I could think about was  _ you _ . I know you don’t leave the house much, but all I could picture was those hunters coming for you. Breaking into  _ our _ den and taking you away from me. I ran all the way back here because I needed to make sure you were still here. I don’t know what I’d do if you were gone, Tamto.”

 

He clutches at Tomato’s shirt, sobs making his shoulders shake.

 

“I won’t let them take you from me. You’re safe here. I know you’re safe here, but that house was supposed to be safe too. I saw the wards and the runes and the protection sachets, but the hunters cut right through it all. Like all that witch’s hard work meant nothing to them. I remember when we moved here and you painstakingly warded every window and door, I smell your charms in the yard every time I got out there, but there are humans out there who just can’t be stopped. And I  _ hate _ that.”

 

Bed’s tone quickly shifts from sadness to rage and Tomato can feel claws start to prick at his skin.

 

“Bed. Bed! Easy.  _ Easy. _ I’m here and everything is okay. I’m not going anywhere. No one’s taking me away I promise. Whoever that was, it was obvious that they were on their own. Witches usually live solitary lives, but I don’t. I live here with all of our friends. I live here with  _ you. _ If anyone could keep me safe, it’s you.” 

 

Tomato pulls Bed away from him so he can look in his glassy, red-rimmed eyes. He wants the wolf to see how much he means those words. 

 

“I know that there are some hunters out there who are too good at their jobs, but we have our family. And each other. We’re safe, Bed. I promise.”

 

He pulls Bed to his chest again and presses a kiss to his hair. Bed smells like the woods, like trampled dew and the lingering smell of wildflowers. If Tomato had Bed’s nose, he’s sure he’d be able to pick up the scent of smoke and burning flesh that was probably lingering under it all, but he’s glad he doesn’t. He’s heard the horror stories about his solitary brother and sisters being slaughtered in their own homes and he’s sure his stomach couldn’t take the undeniable proof of it right now.

 

Warm fingers are linked with his and he looks down to see Bed looking back up at him with that soft expression he rarely gets to see.

 

“Hey, Tomato?”

 

“Yes, Bed?”

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

Tomato can’t help the chuckle that leaves him and he squeezes Bed’s hand tight.

 

“I do. And I love you, too, Bed. Even when you worry too much about things you shouldn’t.”

 

Bed frowns and tugs at Tomato’s shirt pulling him down into a quick kiss.

 

“I can’t help that you’re the only one still human. I know your spells can only do so much, so it’s my job to keep you safe.”

 

“And you’ve done an excellent job so far. My big, strong wolf hero I always wished for.”

 

“And don’t you forget it.”

 

Bed kisses him again and pulls him back with a giggle, forcing Tomato into a warm, protective cuddle.


	5. I Should Have Changed That Fucking Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just something quick and rough that I wrote because I’ve been listening to Cake’s cover of I Will Survive. It’s a breakup fic between Bed and Criken set in an au of my gta au. It really just came about because I love writing arguments and intense emotion. Enjoy.

This was it. He was done this time. No more second chances, no more apologies. This was the last straw and the camel’s back was officially broken.

Bed grit his teeth as he walked through his apartment, Criken hot on his heels and jumbles of words flowing from his lips non-stop. “Bed. Bed. It doesn’t have to be like this. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t know.”

“That’s what you said last time, Criken,” Bed spits. “And the time before that. It’s starting to sound like you don’t know anything. At least I know I can do better than you.”

“And what? End up in jail this time? You know no one else can keep your hobbies under wraps like I can, Bed.” Criken pauses in the hall, pleading as Bed pulls his clothes from the closet and dresser, flinging them across the room.

Bed pauses and whips his head up to glare at Criken. “Are you really trying to do this? You really think you can manipulate me on top of everything else you’ve done? Get out of my apartment, Criken, and don’t ever think about coming back.”

“I’m not trying to manipulate you, Bed. I wouldn’t do that. Not to you.” Criken tries again, picking his clothes up off the floor and folding them carefully.

“I think that’s something you would do, Criken. I’ve had a lot of time to think while you were out cavorting with Strippin and it made me realize that you’ve been playing me for a long time now.” Bed’s words are soft but deadly serious. A knife blade ready to fall. “I’m not allowed in your apartment even though you practically live in mine, all I ever hear is that my “hobby” is going to get me caught but I was fine before I met you, and you’ve stopped putting me on missions or even inviting me to briefings. If it wasn’t for Buck and Tomato checking in on me, I’d have no one to talk to besides you.”

Bed grabs something off of the dresser and hurls it across the room. Criken shifts to dodge it and hears it smash against the wall with the sound of shattering glass. He peeks down to see it’s a face-down picture frame. Kicking it over reveals Bed’s favorite photo of them. They’re on top of Maze Bank, wrapped up in each other’s arms after a successful heist; a helicopter just visible behind them.

That night, Bed had told him that he’d never felt that alive in his life. That just standing on top of the bank made him feel like he was flying; like they could take on anything in the city.

“Bed. I didn’t mean for any of that. The only thing I did was keep you out of my apartment, but that’s my control center. No one’s allowed in there.”

“Not this again. I know everything, Criken. I know Tomato’s been there.”

“Tomato’s my second in command!”

“And I’m your– _was your_ – forget it!” Bed stomps out of the bedroom and in the bathroom, he grabs a basket and starts shoving stuff into it. All the little toiletries left over the years are piled up and unceremoniously shoved into his chest.

“I can’t just forget you, Bed,” he says softly. “I came to this city with Tomato searching for something - anything - and then I found you. You were the missing piece, Bed, and I’m not just going to give that up.”

“Well, you better start figuring out how, Criken. I’m done with you. I’m done with you and with Strippin.” Bed stops to glare at Criken, his teeth bared. “He knew - they all knew - how much I loved you, but I guess that means nothing to a bunch of petty crooks. He let you pull him into your bed, while I sat here…waiting.

“I did everything you asked. I laid low, I played distraction, I killed whoever you wanted and spared everyone you asked me to. I gave every secret and hope and dream, but this entire time that wasn’t enough for you. I’ve just been your attack dog while you’ve been loving someone else. Someone who wasn’t me. Someone who was everything I couldn’t be.” Bed’s gone again, stood in the middle of the living room with tears shining in his eyes.

“That’s not why I did it, Bed.” Criken tries to argue.

“No. No. You can just say it. You told me that you knew what you were getting into when we started dating, but apparently, you didn’t.“ Bed scoffs, the sound hollow and mirthless. "Cold, analytical Bed with his collection of knives and his love for the streets at night just couldn’t hold a candle to sweet, generous Strippin with his heart of gold and endless supply of advice. I get it. I really do. I just wish I wasn’t stupid enough to keep loving you for so long. It was fun while it lasted, but I can’t anymore, Criken.”

Criken just stares at him and Bed’s not really sure what’s going through his head. There’s some anger there, but is it because he was finally caught or because he’s losing his attack dog?

"You’re right, Bed. I did bite off more than I could chew, but you telling me how you are and me experiencing it were two very different things. We’re criminals, but I wasn’t ready for you to disappear in the middle of the night only to show back up covered in blood. I wasn’t ready for how snappy you get in between hunts or the long days of silence and distance. I couldn’t take that, but I didn’t want to lose you either. So Strippin filled in the holes.”

Bed goes very still and looks to Criken again. “Get out.”

“What?”

“I said Get Out. Now! Leave your key and leave my life. I’m better off without you. I don’t want to hear any more!” Bed’s face is contorted in anger and pain as he shoves Criken towards the door, his basket of things still clutched in his hands.

Criken doesn’t fight too much and just stares as the door is slammed in his face and locked.

Once the door is closed and the heavy deadbolt is latched in place, Bed slides to the floor, silent tears streaming down his face. Criken had already caused him so much pain. He thought he was done feeling it, but it just wouldn’t go away. He wanted control back, needed to get himself back together, but he couldn’t do it on his own.

He slides his phone out of his pocket and typed up a quick message, still curled up on the floor.

_Can you get over here? And bring Tomato? I need your help._


End file.
